Welcome To Woodland Valley (Quotes)
Quotes in "Welcome To Woodland Valley", Season 2, episodes 46 and 47, 86th and 87th episodes overall. Quotes (Part 1) * Ojo: Well, sometimes when things happens, like what happened to the library, it's weird when buildings get hurt and it worries me, Bear. * Bear: Yeah, I know what you mean, Ojo. But maybe this'll help. (sings) Let me hold you in my arms / Let me keep you safe and warm / Let me bring you to a place / Where there is no harm, no harm / And as long as you're with me / Then we've both got family / And we'll have everything we need / And there'll be no harm, no harm. * Bear: Um, did the library worry you? * Ojo: Worry me? Um, yeah, Bear. Did you see the way it looked in there? * Jack: I was having this dream. There were these fire hydrants and they were chasin' me. * Doc Hogg: (singing) There's the movie theater / The biggest one around / We get the latest movies / Even ones with sound. * [[Ojo|'Ojo']]: But Bear, where will we get our books now? * Harry: (sighs) We'll never go to the library again. * Ojo: The library was my favorite place. * Doc Hogg: Can't be a Woodland Valley firefighter without the hat, Bear. (chuckles) * Bear: Yes, I know, Doc. Hey, I bet you didn't know that Doc and I are volunteer firefighters. * Bear: Okay, Luna, I know it's going to happen, and I'm sure it will happen soon. * Bear: You didn't happen to know when Luna meant by wait and see? Do you? (Part 2) * Luna: Anyplace people work together to help each other and make their lives safe, secure and better is a wonderful community. * Bear: I love this town! * Luna: Well, it's time for me to go up in the sky and shine on all the other communities in the world and bring as much peace to the world as I can. * Bear: Yes, but, Luna, we'll see you tomorrow? * Luna: Of course, but aren't you forgetting something? * Bear: By the Way, We're always happy to have you as part of our community. * Ojo: I was thinking that the tree could make a great reading nook where all of us sit and read with the possums. * Tutter: So I guess a few and a few and a few and a few make a lot. * Bear: That's right, Tutter. * Doc Hogg: Everything else is taken care of but the books. * Lois: What about my looks? * Miss Maxwell: You're fine. * Possum 1: See! That hog is gonna use our house for kindling! * Possum 2: Where are we gonna live? (cries) * Possum 1: Our beautiful house. * Doc Hogg: I got it, Ojo. Once we get the tree out there, we'll chop it up and use it for firewood! Why, we'll have enough firewood for the whole year--- * Ojo: No, no, no. * Doc Hogg: Enough to heat all of Woodland Valley. * Ojo: No, no, no. Wait a second, Doc! You don't understand! * Pip, Pop and Tutter: (singing) Everything is great about the library / The library's a special place to go / So much fun it makes you want to raise your voice / But you have to keep your voices low. * Harry: Why? * Harry: Um, exactly what's so great about a library again? * Doc Hogg: First thing we gotta do is get rid of the tree, huh? * Bear: He's a genius, really. * Doc Hogg: Yeah, I know. I just wanted to reassure you, Bear.Category:Episode Quotes Category:Episode Quotes (Season 2)